


It had to be you

by 5irus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sad times with Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5irus/pseuds/5irus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After war and other forces tear you apart, will you ever re-unite?</p><p>Mixture of Pre and Post War/Serum Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Bucky went to war roughly around the 8th of November, 1939 (in this story, anyway)  
> hence the dates of the letters~
> 
> PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES, THEY ADD TO THE STORY SLIGHTLY, I PROMISE.  
> Enjoy~

 

**_July 4 th, 1939_**

 

_'Listen Doll, about tonight- you really need to believe me when I tell you that what you saw, wasn’t what you think. It was a mistake. And I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have been there without you. I should have waited. Things just got a little out of hand real fast and I’m sorry._

_I’m so, so sorry._

_Believe me._

_I love you._

_-Buck xx'_

 

Your body was alight. Fuelled by red, searing hot rage working its way through your veins, spreading itself throughout your mind like wildfire.

Screwing up the note in a desperate bid to ebb away the flames dancing behind your eyes, you see red. Eradicating the note completely, being the only way to extinguish you.

Into the fire his empty words went.

 _‘Rather fitting’_ you laughed dryly to yourself.

Another day, another note.

Empty promises.

 

**_July 28 th, 1939_**

****

_'Please please please please please please please see me._

_I love you._

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you._

_-B'_

**_August 12 th, 1939_**

****

_'Together forever, right Doll?_

_You and me._

_Till the end of the line._

_That’s what you said._

_What you promised me._

_Do you regret loving me?_

_You did love me, right?_

_See me._

_I love you._

_-B'_

Tears long absent, you added yet another letter to the collection you had guiltily accumulated over the past few months.

You could never bring yourself to write back.

Countless days, countless un-reciprocated declarations of love.

_Empty promises._

 

**_November 7 th, 1939_**

****

_'Goodbye, Bucky._

_Make your country proud._

_xx'_

 

 

You’re a long way from home, Buck.

Even further away from me.

Further than before.

So far.

 

I love you.

I love you _I love you I love you I love you I love you._

_It’s you._

_It will always be you._

 

 

The ghosts of memories haunted you in every day that passed.

 

Worlds apart.

Your own war raging.

One you couldn’t win.

 

Please don’t give up on me.

 

**_November 10 th, 1939_**

 

_'Hey Buck._

_I know this will never reach you._

_You’ll never get to hear this from me yourself._

_You really screwed up._

_Big time._

_And it’s taken me until now, you no longer being within my reach for me to realize._

_I forgave you a long time ago._

_-“Doll” '_

War took you.

As it did, countless others.

 

A weapon.

**_Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill_ **

For him.

_HEil._

_HEIL Him._

_Remember your training._

_Remember blood._

_Don’t._

_Don’t try._

_Cut off one head, two more shall take its place._

_Heil. Heil._

_No MORE._

_RuN._

_And so you did._

_A new life._

_A new name._

_Memories to create._

_A life._

_I am free._

_I am                 free?_

They couldn’t hurt you anymore.

You were worlds away from your life before their reign dyed you red.

 

 

Everything before _the cold_ ,                 distorted.

Broken memories fractured, forming, clawing behind your eyes like a monochromatic disease.

So **dark**.

Happier days                eradicated.

The days you would smile.

When you could remember how.

 

_**Him**. _

_Who has he?_

_His smile was beautiful. _

_The beautiful man from your memory._

A soldier.

 _My_ soldier.

 

Heartbeat pulsing erratically, thoughts shattering simultaneously, you stopped.

Shut down.

All at once.

 

And allowed yourself to cry.

For the first time since July 4th, 1939.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘He is coming for you._

_You have ten minutes._

_This is our warning. A head start. Do with it what you will._

_- **H.** ’_

 

_Your world stopped._

 

Everything that you had worked so hard for…what now?

The ‘life’ you had created for yourself…almost happiness.

 

_What could have been._

Of course it was them.

It always would be. A never ending chase.

 

2014.

75 years of running. The game is drawing to a close.

And soon, so will your eyes for the last time. As you would draw your final breath.

 

You would never truly be free.

Too valuable to the wrong side.

A weapon. Man-made. Self-destructive.

Corrupted at their hands.

****

**_Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill your orders blood blood so much._ **

**_So much._ **

_Always cold._

_Never quite warm enough._

_In-human._

_Much, much more._

_Never quite right._

_Too cold._

The man did indeed come for you.

And you were completely powerless to stop him.

Because the moment you met those beautiful, icy blues…

 

you could finally tell him.

 

**_“It had to be you.”_ **

 

_Always, always you_

 

 

_**Bucky**._ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Written after listening to 'Somebody that I used to know' on repeat for hours...;u;
> 
> If this gains enough interest, I was thinking of actually taking the time to make this a multi chapter story with more romance and Bucky...like the idea? Please let me know, as I would take great pleasure in writing it.


End file.
